The Corrupters (Group/Gang)
Basic info The Corrupters are a gang of dragons lead by SwiftWing menace, Dynami. Dynami started this gang to control other dragons into making his life for the better. Dragons who join mainly come for two reasons: They want their lives to go better or they don't want Dynami or his gang to use them in their grand plan. Most dragons in this gang are SwiftWings, but because they started to move themselves around (read Dynami's history to know more). What a Corrupter's Life Consists of Dragons in this group usually stay in groups of three by day. The group is infamous for saying rude things to dragons or abusing them, day or night. When adding characters, think about grouping up to at least more than two dragons.Staying in their groups makes it safer to travel and do daily things. If the entire group walked together, they'd be a large target. By night, Corrupters join each other to find dragons to help them, even if they aren't willing. They threaten money, steal goods, and to help them in secret, but keep them quiet. Corrupters usually move around every week or two. Fanfics that involve The Corrupters * Let's Try Again Tommorrow (will have a major role) Disclaimer If you add a dragon to the member list, please give them permission to be in fanfics involving the Corrupters. I will message you on your wall if I want to put them in a new fanfic. If you do not want them to be in a fanfic, please write it down by their information. Joining Members Anyone from any tribe is welcome to join, but SwiftWings are for abundant. Please comment on this page to join in a character. I'll verify them and make sure they are permitted to join, even though I bet I'll accept anyone. Just don't add Mary/Gary Sues or joke pages. Please format the member like this: Name Link (Then put the availabilty for fanfics listed.) Summary of appearance Summary of personality Summary of attitude towards the gang/reason for joining Quick history (optional) Members Dynami : Available for all fanfics Appearance: Muscular/nimble build. Grey scales, light brown mane and tail, bright yellow eyes, striking orange stripe. His eyes glow yellow-green using telekinesis. Usually wears a smug face. Personality: Snarky and rude. Speaks whatever he wants to get what he wants. Doesn't believe in "true friends." Relaxes when his sister is around. Just really wants life to be on his side, not always against him. Reason/attitude: Being the founder of the gang, he uses it to his advantage. He does what he wants with his group, but doesn't directly hurt them. He will throw them under the bus if he gets caught. He started it to have dragons vowed to getting better lives at any costs. History: His parents fought nonstop. He was incredibly shy and modest. When his mother disappeared, he went into an angry state of mind, wanting life to be easier on him and harder on others. He was awful to all dragons, spreading rumors, threatening them, attacking them. When dragons didn't want to be treated like that, they formed the Corrupters with him. When he discovered he had a half-sister, he loosened up, ever so slightly. He wants her to join the most, but alas, she has more trust in her best friend (and his old subject of torment). Now traveling with the gang. Harpy : Available for any fanfics Appearance: Harpy is a blood-red SkyWing, with a scarlet underbelly and scarlet wing membranes. Her legs seem to be dusted with orange scales. She seems to shamble around. When nobody interacts with her and she's in public, then her eyes are wide and she wears a vacant smile. If one were to interact with her, or catch her at her home, she carries a more cold and malevolent expression. Harpy is small and thin. She's rather sickly and weak. Personality: Harpy seems to be void of emotion. She doesn't speak too much, but when she does speak, her speech is slow and quiet. Harpy enjoys killing scavengers and animals, because then she feels powerful. She hates her tribe, and most dragons in general, but doesn't attempt to kill anyone for the one reason of not having enough power. Harpy has persecution complex, in which she believes that everyone is unfair or cruel to her, and is why she hates most dragons. Reason/attitude: Harpy joined because she wanted to make her life as best as possible, and she doesn't care if she has to work with others in order to acheive this. She'll try to be as respectful as possible to fellow members, however she still has a rude streak. Category:Groups